This invention relates to a fiber processing textile machine, such as a fiber tuft opener/cleaner or a carding machine for treating fiber material such as cotton, synthetic fiber or the like. The fiber processing machine includes a fiber tuft feeding device such as a feed roller cooperating with a feed tray and has at least one downstream-arranged opening device including, for example, opening rolls with a cleaning device. The fiber material passes through the feeding device and the opening device and is thereafter advanced to a further fiber processing machine.
According to a prior art arrangement, the feed tray of the feeding device is movably supported for the purpose of effecting a clamping of the fiber material by the feed roller and the feed tray.
It is a disadvantage of the above-outlined conventional arrangement that damage to the fiber material may occur if the clearance between the feed roller and the afterconnected fiber processing roll (hereafter referred to as opening roll) is maintained constant for different types of fiber material or different operating conditions.